


Pokemon Galar Fanfic - Vance

by Kaminariko



Series: Pokemon Post Sword [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Pokemon, Pokemon Sword & Shield Spoilers, Post-Pokemon Sword & Shield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaminariko/pseuds/Kaminariko
Summary: A broken trainer re-embarks on a Pokemon adventure through the Galar region, seeking revenge.
Series: Pokemon Post Sword [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778332





	1. Mum

**Author's Note:**

> Victor  
> Age: 19  
> Pokemon: N/A  
> Occupation: Unemployed  
> Badges: 0  
> Nationality: Galarian  
> Setting:  
> The Galar Region  
> Cobble Pot - A small town lacking a train station outside of Wedgehurst  
> 1 year after Champion Leon’s defeat
> 
> World Info:  
> Pop capsules: Dragon Ball style capsules that store things  
> Moves: Pokemon can learn 4 +/-2 moves on average (similar to people’s 7 +/-2 short term memory storage)  
> 

Pokemon fanfic  


Setting:  
The Galar Region  
Cobble Pot - A small town lacking a train station outside of Wedgehurst  
1 year after Champion Leon’s defeat

Cobble Pot

“Vance please…”  
Mariam pleaded.

“Van is fine,”  
Vance responded curtly as he continued to stuff supplies into his back pack.

“Yo father will have a fit e will!”  
The pudgy middle aged woman threatened.

“Good for him.”  
Vance bit back as he examined a pop capsule before tucking it into a band of elastic within the small of his black backpack.

“…please, won’t you think of the family…”  
Mariam asked.

Vance’s nose ruffled ever slightly.

“Or you sister at the very least. You said you’d get a job eventually after the air taxi…”

Vance paused, his previously stoic eyes narrowed as he stared at nothing, before relaxing his face.

“Why do you think I’m doing this?”  
He responded, calculated before zipping up his rucksack and slinging it over his shoulder.

“I know I encouraged you to get out and about…”  
Mariam trailed off.

Vance stopped mid stride in the door frame of his room.

“Since your little brother…”  
Mariam continued.

“Don’t…”  
Vance attempted to interrupt.

“Since little Johnny passed and…”  
Mariam continued.

Vance turned and pointed a finger at his mother.

“Since you and da’s reckless choices caught up with both of you.”  
Vance shouted.

Mariam shrank. Having heard the charged voices, a curious Impidimp appeared in the doorframe.

“Since your flawed genes fucked over your kids and doomed your youngest son!!”  
Vance continued his voice rising.

“Since…!!!”  
Vance was interrupted.

“Since you lost that battle…”  
Mariam said shrinking towards a corner of the room

Vance clenched a fist.  
The Impidimp ran into the room and clung to Vance’s leg. He looked down at the small shivering creature as it struggled to hold back a crooked smile. He picked his leg up and shook it violently, throwing off the small Pokemon which hit a dresser with a thud. The creature scrambled to the door frame.

Vance took a short breath in and let out a sigh. He walked to the Pokemon which shrank behind part of the frame as its nostrils flared.

“Yes…”  
He continued as he stroked the Pokemon which stopped shivering.

“Since I lost that battle and lost John because of it,”  
He finished, the Pokemon looking up at him. Vance took another breath to compose himself and rose.

“Come on, let’s pay your old master one last visit,”  
He said as he grabbed a compacted Heal Ball from his desk and clipped it to his belt. He turned to his mother one last time.

“Next time he’s in town……tell your star child, your first born I’m gunning for him.”  
Vance said as he grabbed a number of empty compacted Dusk Balls and clipped them to his belt.

“I’m going to use him as my measuring stick. When I’ve beaten him I’ll know I’ve gotten strong enough to do what he’s been to weak to do, to get revenge for our younger brother.”  
He finished as he turned to leave.

His mother stood, mouth agape, at a loss.

“Oh, and tell pa I say hi. Then again, he’ll probably be back from the mines for his yearly break by the the time I’m done.”  
Vance finished with a chuckle as he turned and left the house.


	2. Reminder

Cobble Pot Pokemon Center

The attending nurse taped at her keyboard.

“We’ve switched to digital, so all your trainer information is stored on your phone now.”  
The Pokemon Center Nurse said as Vance stopped searching through his wallet.

“Oh…my trainer card is on my phone now?”  
He asked.

“That’s right, here”  
The nurse said as she held out her hand.

Vance handed her the phone. She pressed the screen a few times and haded it back to the young man.

“Just make a password,”  
She said.

Vance did as he was told and his digital trainer card loaded and updated with an icon of an Impidimp. He was prompted to upload a picture so, awkwardly, he took a selfie as the nurse eagerly looked on.

“Wonderful! Will that be all today?”   
The attending nurse said from behind the bar.

“Yes,”  
Vance replied as he tucked paper forms back into his backpack.

“Are you sure I can’t interest you in an actual Rotom?”  
She inquired.  
“Nah, the AI’ll do fine,”  
He responded flatly.

“Wonderful.”  
She said as she typed on her computer.

“Your trainer license is re-registered and that sweet little Impidimp is all yours, transferred from Johnathan’s expired trainer license and onto yours.”  
The nurse continued.

“Thanks,”  
Vance said as he began to turn to leave.

“Oh, and…I am sorry…about your brother. I see that its been about a year. I remember the Yell Riots - all the destruction, and them taking over the Corviknight Taxi station causing a real mess for people who…”  
She was interrupted.

“That’s quite enough,”  
He replied softly, but gruffly.

The nurse recoiled slightly. A few patrons stopped their conversations to look at the young Pokemon trainer. Vance took a breath in, held it, and let it out.

“Thanks, I mean. Thanks again,”  
He said as he and Impidimp left the Pokemon center.


	3. Brother

Cobble Pot Graveyard

Impidimp continued to sob curled up on a flat inlayed grave marker that read Johnathan Hobbsworth. The small Pokemon’s ribs showed through its pink skin as it heaved with each cry. Vance clenched a blue rose wrapped in plastic in a hand at his hip. He wiped at the corner of an eye before taking a breath and kneeling. He placed a hand on the Pokemon. The Impidimp’s cries began to slow before ceasing as Vance stroked its smooth head. He placed the rose on the grave marker and gave the small Pokemon’s hand a tug. It looked at him and he nodded. Together the two rose and walked out of the graveyard, toward the train station.


	4. Friend

The Wild Area

“You what mate?”  
A male voice said over the blue Rotom phone pressed to Vance’s ear.

“I’m gonna capture new Pokemon, get strong, and take revenge for John,”  
Vance replied as he continued to walk through the grass.

“Hero’s sake…”  
The voice said with a sigh.

“Glad you’re finished moping… And well, at the very least don’t get yourself hurt out there. Wild Area’s still pretty…well wild. Lots of strong Pokemon in them hills and valley. I should know! I’m heading back in a few days myself,”  
The voice continued.

“Oh yeah? Still working with that creepy Pokemon professor?”  
Vance said with a smirk.

“Doctorate student. And yeah, she liked my work last month and wants to do some more field research. I’ll be closer to Motostoke, rolling around in the dry grass looking for ghost types again.”  
The man said.

Vance laughed.  
“Still sounds like fun. I expect some real spooky stories when you’re all done with this.”

The two were silent on the phone for a moment.

“Hey Zak, maybe we can battle after I catch my Pokemon. Its only about a day or two’s trip from where I’ll be to you.”  
Vance said.

“Not a bad idea. But I have to warn you, I’ve been training hard as you’ve been slacking all these months.”  
Zak replied with a chuckle.

Vance laughed himself.  
“How’s Rook doing by the way?”  
Vance inquired after clearing is throat.

“He’s a full fledged Corvisquire mate! Been as a such for a while now!”  
Zak replied enthusiastically.

“Oh wow…that’s…that’s good to hear,”  
Vance replied looking down and kicking a pebble.

“Tell the little…the big guy I say hi yeah?”  
He asked of his friend.

“For sure mate. Thanks again for giving him to me after you stopped…he’s been a real pal as I’ve set off.”  
Zak got out.

“Yeah…yeah for sure mate.”  
Vance said as he continued walking down a hill.

The two sat in silence for a moment.

“But even if you caught a legendary you’ll have a hard time beating me mate!”  
Zak finally said.

“We’ll see. I’m making a team that’s going to take down the Dragon Ranger himself.”  
Vance replied.

“What? You want to fight your brother? Galar’s self proclaimed Dragon Tamer Pokemon Ranger?”  
Zak replied in disbelief.

“S’right,”  
Vance said as he jogged past a strong looking Galvantula strutting about.

“Once I get strong enough to beat him, I know I’ll be able to take on Team Scream and get them back for what they did.”  
He said his gaze steady.  
He crossed a small wooden bridge that creaked underfoot. A giant floating Pokemon in the distance piqued its head.

“…well, good luck old buddy. I’ve gotta get going.”  
Zak replied as Vance released Impidimp and rolled into some tall grass, the steel colored serpentine Pokemon turning to look his way.

“Hey…uhh…I’ll reach out. Just found what I was looking for.”  
He said as a signaled Impidimp to sit still and tuck into the grass.

“Alright, peace my guy.”  
Zak said as the line went silent.


	5. Fright

The Wild Area

Vance held his Rotom phone out from within the tall grass, focusing it within the phones camera lens. A red line crossed the screen as it scanned the giant unaware Pokemon. The built in Pokedex identified the Pokemon as a Steelix - information on it began to pop up.

Steelix  
The Iron Snake Pokemon

It is said that if an Onix lives for over 100 years, its composition changes to become diamond-like

Vance frowned at the info and kept scrolling.

Tempered underground under high pressure and heat, its body is harder than any metal

Vance scoffed after reading the text and continued to scroll.

Steelix lives even further underground than Onix. This Pokémon is known to dig toward the earth's core. There are records of this Pokémon reaching a depth of over six-tenths of a mile underground.

“Wha…what the hell!?”  
Vance finally let out before covering his own mouth and ducking further into the grass. The Steelix turned its giant head for a moment, but continued to float near the base of a colossal boulder where it laid eventually down and closed its eyes.

Vance scrolled back up to the top of the page.

User Submitted

Read a the tab he had open. He breathed a relieved sigh and pressed the tab with his thumb. It flipped to another tab that read Scholar Submitted and read:

The many small metal particles that cover this Pokémon's body reflect bright light well

It is thought its body transformed as a result of iron accumulating internally from swallowing soil.

He continued to read other facts about the Pokemon before putting away the phone and pulling out a Heavy Ball.

“Alright Imp. We might not be able to fight it head on and wittle down its health, but if we try to capture it while its asleep we might have a better chance.”  
Vance said to his Pokemon.

The Pokemon nodded as if in agreement. Vance pressed another button on the Pokedex app and scanned the Steelix again, its level read as approximately 52. Vance closed his eyes taking a moment to steel himself before crawling out of the grass towards the now slumbering Pokemon. He stood and the pair tiptoed forward. As he approached it, Vanor expanded the Heavy Ball, braced himself, and threw it at the sleeping giant. The Heavy Ball hit the very strong looking Pokemon in the face with a *clang* but did not open, instead simply falling to the ground. 

The Pokemon’s eyes opened, looked around, and settled on the fledgling trainer as it rose into the air. Vance stood in awe and terror at the majesty of the angered Pokemon. His Impidimp tugged at his leg several times before the Steelix let out a mighty roar. At that Vance grabbed his Pokemon and holding its head like a football as he ran away from the aggravated Steelix and over the little wooden bridge. The pair climbed a hill and continued to run to safety.


	6. Fam

The Wild Area

“Oi, what the fuck!”  
Vance said frantically into the phone.

“Calm your tits!”  
A gruff female voice shot back over the phone.

“I…”  
Vance gasped

“I damn near shite me pants I did!”  
He exclaimed!

“Hold on, hold on. Back it up. Tell me one more time,”  
The voice asked.

Vance took a few breaths, swallowed, and began again.

“I threw a pokeball at a sleeping Steelix and it just rolled off. The damned ball didn’t even open Aila!”  
He said.

“And this pokeball was registered with you yeah? You recently re-registered as a trainer?”  
Aila asked.

“Ya. Just the other day. So the ball shoulda worked fine.”  
He said as his heart began to calm.

“Ah. That’s yer problem. You donna have enough badges.”  
She repleid.

“Wha?…Come again?”  
He stuttered.

“As a Pokemon trainer, you’re legally and technologically barred from capturing Pokemon above your level capacity by the Pokemon League of Galar. Its to keep new trainers safe or some shite.”  
She finished.

“Hero on a stick! Damn bastards think they own they own the land and the Pokemon on it!”  
He said slipping into his accent.

“Yup. Tss their soil and we’re just tilling it.”  
She concurred.

Vance was silent as a thought for a moment.

“So the only way to capture strong Pokemon is to compete in the gym challenge?”  
He asked.

“S’far as I know. Or go level up your Pokemon a ridiculous amount and submit for a level cap waiver.”  
She said.

“Damn,”  
He said aloud kicking the dirt. Impidimp flinched as the dust flung.

“And the only real way to level up or get the attention of strong trainers is to compete in the challenge anyway.”  
He said.

“Damn things all rigged.”  
He continued.

“Yup. Better work on getting an endorsement.”  
She said.

Vance let out a frustrated chuff as Impidimp inhaled deeply and let out a satisfied sigh.

“Here’s an idea. Why not ask that brother of yours? He’s got more than enough clout to do it.”  
She said.

Vance scoffed but stayed silent otherwise. Impidimp looked up, its eyes wide with anticipation.

“Hey. If an upstart 13 year old from your backroads neck of the woods can blast through the major league and topple the unbeatable Champion, than you can collect a badge or two ya twat.”  
She said.

Vance laughed as Impidimp’s tensed body went limp and it hung its head in dejection.

“True, thanks for keeping me grounded Aila,”  
He said as he ran a hand over his short black hair.

“Anytime ya wanker,”  
She responded.

There was a pause between the two before Aila continued.

“And ya still owe me a visit!”  
She said.

Vance smiled.

“Ya…I owe you and yours a lot.”  
He repleid.

“Just show up with some good curry for me mum, and a cute girl for me and we’ll consider it even…you’re still family Van.”  
She finished her voice softening.

“Yeah yeah,”  
He said, his cheeks warming.

“Take care Ai.”  
He said.

“You too…I miss…ahem. Looking forward to it.”  
She said as she hung up the phone.

Vance’s smile faded as the screen returned to a picture of Aila and himself their arms around each other, with her phone number underneath. He locked the screen and gave his sleeping Impidimp a nudge with his foot before walking down a grassy hill.


	7. Pawniard

The Wild Area

The top half of Impidimp’s head peaked out from a bush as it awaited its signal. Vance lay low in a nearby patch of grass observing a strong looking Bisharp standing in a clearing. The Bisharp’s arms were folded as it watched two Pawniard, surrounded be a small cadre of other Pawniard, dueling. Vance, prone, lifted a hand from the grass and wagged two fingers twice. Impidimp nodded and popped out the bush. The group of Pokemon paid it no mind.

Impidimp looked to its trainer who began gesticulating toward the group of wild Pokemon vigorously. The Impidimp tiptoed toward the group slowly. Vance stuck his head up from the tall grass and started fake shouting at his Pokemon. The Impidimp started then ran towards the group. The Bisharp looked up at the Pokemon. Impidimp looked towards its trainer a few meters away.

“Fake Tears! Fake tears!”  
Vance whisper shouted.

His Impidimp perked up, and then began to fake cry. A blue flaming aura ignited around the Bisharp and one of the Pawniard, before quickly dissipating. Impidimp stopped crying and looked concerned.

“Flatter! Flatter!”  
Virgil shouted.

Impidimp looked like it was trying to recall something. It started yammering but nothing happened. The group continued to look on, the Pawniard having stopped dueling.

“Uhh…Assurance!”  
Vance said.

The Impidimp waited a moment and then hesitantly approached the group before deftly slapping the Bisharp on the thigh.

Angered, the Bisharp let out a roar and began to give chase to the Impmidimp which laughed heartily as it ran. The Pawniard began to give chase and as soon as that happened, Virgil popped out the grass with a rock in his hand. He threw the rock with precision at the Pawniard who had been surrounded in an aura. The rock hit the back of the short Pokemon’s head with a clank causing it fall back from the group and stop.  
“Just you and me buddy,”  
Vance said as he pulled a Dark Ball from his belt, expanded it, and began tossing it up and down.

The Pawniard turned to him, squaring up. It entered a fighting stance before charging at him. Vance threw the Dark Ball at the Pawniard which the Pawniard dodged before leaping for a strike. Vance rolled out of the way, ran and scooped up his Dark Ball as he pulled another from his belt, put it behind his back, and expanded it. The Pawniard turned and began charging at him again. In response, Vance tossed the Dark Ball in his front hand up into an arc on with a trajectory that intersected with that of the Pawniard’s. Seeing this, the Pawniard dodged left, at this, Vance jumped right and tossed the second Dark Ball at the Pokemon. The Pawniard attempted to twist mid air, but was struck in the face with the Dark Ball, which hit him, opened, and sucked him in.

As Vance hit the ground, so too did the pokeball. It shook once….twice…a third time…and then letting out a click as its button glowed for a moment.

“Yes!”  
Vance let out as coiled with excitement, before picking himself up off the ground. He dusted off his jacket and pants before reaching down and picking up the pokeball. Vance tossed the pokeball a few feet away. It opened mid air, releasing its contents, before bouncing on the ground and flying back to its trainer.

Pawniared was released from its pokeball. It looked around perplexed for a moment before settling its gaze on Vance. Vance looked at it sternly. Understanding having been bested, the Pawniard knelt. Vance smiled.

“Welcome to the team,”  
He said as he stuck out a fist.

The Pawniard tilted its head up, then stood sticking out its bladed hand toward its new master, jabbing his hand.

“Ow!!”  
He said flinching and rubbing his hand.

The Pawniard laughed at which Vance began chasing it angrily. Just then Impidimp ran towards the pair followed in hot pursuit by the band of Pawniard, its once playful expression replaced by a terrified one. Vance took off running, Pawniard by his side. Impidimp caught up with the pair, and Vance returned his fairy companion as he and Pawniard ran toward a series of tall rolling hills.

As they passed a lone tree, they looked back over their shoulders. The group had slowed and the Bisharp walked to the front. The pair stopped and turned around. The Bisharp shouted and raised its hand, releasing a blade from it, before swinging it down. It glared at Vance, then nodded at Pawniard, which raised its hand and swung it downward. The Bisharp turned and Pawniard group slowly retreated along with it. Pawniard turned to its new master and extended a blade. Vance hesitantly brought a fist up, but slapped each side of the Pawniard’s bladed hand. The Pawniard smiled and the two began to climb the hill.


	8. Training

The Wild Area: Next to a Lake

“Good stuff!”  
Vance shouted as his two Pokemon stood a few feet from one another, both panting. Pawniard staggered and felt to one knee, planting a bladed hand into the ground to keep itself upright. At this Impidimp chuckled. Pawniard shouted in response. Impidimp took a deep breath in and smiled.

“Alright, that’s enough.”  
Vance commanded as he took out his phone and began to scroll through the Pokedex’s page on Pawniard. The two Pokemon stopped making sounds but continued to glare at one another, a smirk on Impidimp’s face. Vance opened his trainer app and clicked on his Impidimp’s Icon which displayed user input and scanned information. He opened the scan feature and scanned his Pokemon. Impidimp’s profile updated. It read:

Impidimp  
Level ~20  
Attacks:  
Fake Out  
Bite  
Fake Tears  
Assurance  
Swagger

“Nice,”  
Vance said allowed, looking up to find his Impidimp silently sticking out a tongue and taunting an ever tenser Pawniard.

“Stop,”  
He commanded. The Impidimp ceased and looked to his trainer.

“Let’s practice that in a more focused way. You have the potential to use the move Swagger now Impidimp. If we practice it, we can add it to your moveset.”  
He continued.

Impidimp cocked its head.

“I want you to channel that feeling you have and really lay into Pawniard. Use Swagger to confuse him. Be careful though, it’ll raise his attack.”  
He finished.

Impidimp began taunting Pawniard, but this only served to continue to anger the metal Pokemon. Vance scrolled through his texts as the two Pokemon continued to exchange looks and snickers. Suddenly, a rusting came from within a patch of tall grass behind Vance. He turned still looking at his phone to face the patch. As he began to put his phone down a small upside down face peeked out from the grass.

‘Pue!’  
The the face said.

Vance shouted. Both of his Pokemon snapped their attention to their beguiled trainer, who reeled back a moment before planting a foot and kicking the face as hard as he could.

“Raagh!”  
He shouted as he punted what appeared to be a Pokemon out of the grass and sending it soaring meters into the distance as it shrieked. The two previously scrapping Pokemon both looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter, rolling on the ground. Vance stood still for a moment, composing himself. Impidimp stood and began walking strangely, pointing to its master and taunting him. His fist clenching tighter, Vance stopped himself from shouting.

“That’s right, keep going, but direct that toward Pawniard. Use Swagger Imp!”  
He commanded.

Impidimp’s attention seemed to snap focused. He got a sisister look in his eye as Pawniard stopped laughing at him and stared. Impidimp walked strangely and taunted Pawniard intentionally. Pawniard was mezmorized. A red aura surrounded him for a moment as his eye began to swirl.

“Good stuff! Now we’re really getting somewhere!”  
Vance shouted as he jumped in the air, his hands above his head.

He caught a whiff of himself and made a face. Impidmp stopped its attack and looked to its master.

“Oof.”  
He said aloud as he sniffed his other pit.

“Time for a hostel visit.”  
He said as Pawniard collapsed, its head spinning.

“Double oof. And a Pokemon Center visit.”  
He said as he returned both Pokemon.


End file.
